The Cardinal and the Crusnik
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Count D gets a new customer one evening, a young girl looking for a pet. She ends up finding something more. Psoh/Trinity Blood NO LONGER ONESHOT! -chapter three up-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Trinity Blood or Petshop of Horror. If I did... Well, lets just say it wouldn't such a low rating. ;D

A/N: Ohkay... Yeah, I know, I'm on A TBlood kick, and I honestly don't know why. This has been in my head ever since I read a Hellsing/Petshop of Horror fanfic called "Deed", it's in my favs if you wanna check it out. (Tell the author if you review that they inspired me to do a TBlood type one. Though it WILL be different! There may be some similarities but I'm not trying to steal the plot from them. (I already have a good idea of where it's going but I never know everything when I start a story.)

Is Un-Beta--ed as usual... wanna Beta Hauler!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The jingle of the shop bell caused the attendent to raise from his seat to investigate. "Ah," he said once spotting the small child entering, "Welcome to Count D's petshop."

"Hello," the attendent was startled from his speech when the young girl started speaking. "I am looking for a companion. Something that will be loyal, obediant, able to protect... I was thinking perhaps a dog."

"Caterina needs something that can be there for her when we can not," the man that had followed the young girl, no woman by the way she spoke, said. " I am always traveling and her mother tends to be called away. We do not like bring Caterina with us in out travels...," the tone in which he said that caused any question about why to be silenced.

"Yes, well, let's sit and discuss more of what you are looking for." The man was led toward the table the attendent had been sitting at upon their arrival. "Why don't you take a look in the next room? There are quite a few good choices there," he whispered to Caterina as she suddenly became dizzy from the sweet scent that seemed to surround her.

With a nod she touched her head as she pushed open the door. "Oh, it's quite safe," she heard the Asian man assured her father as it shut behind her.

Caterina was startled by how high the cieling suddenly got on the other side of the door. There was a long hallway with so many doors, she was suddenly worried about picking the wrong one. Walking up to the first one, she reached for the handle. Before she could open it she heard splashing. Taken aback by the sound, she left that door be and moved to the next.

Finally hearing the sound of light barking and yips behind a door, she reached for the handle. Turning it, she paused at openning when she heard the soft sound... of someone crying. She could even feel the scratching of one of the anxies little dogs against the door but she let the handle slip out of her grasp to follow that sorrowful sound.

It seemed to take forever for her to find the source. Door after door she past and yet the sound never grew stronger. How could she hear something so far away so clearly? How big was this shop? She could've swarn it was so small...

Wait, the sound was finally getting louder, and she feared she was completely lost but didn't care as she got closer. It was such a heart-breaking sound she could feel her eyes start to water. She could now tell it was a man crying, the voice was a soft but deeper tone. "Sir?" she called out, hoping to get some assistance in finding the other but got no reply.

Soon there was nothing save for the door in front of her to destort the sound. "Sir?" she called louder, laying a hand on the single door. Her hand rested on the image of an odd bird in flight as she pushed it open. The sound suddenly stopped as she blinked at the dimmer lighting of the room. "Sir?" The room was rather small, not even the size of a bedroom, and was barren save for a tree-like structure that was made of metal. There was no one... save for a bundle of white and black curled on the structure.

The bundle shifted and she gave a gasp as she saw glowing red lights. A head suddenly shot up from the bundle as blue eyes blinked at her in surprise. A bird... It was a bird, she could see as it raised itself on its perch.

"Twee..." it cocked its head, showing her a long white almost swan-like neck.

"A bird," the bird lowered its grey-black beak as if nodding. "But I heard crying..." The bird's head rose, just enough to show sorrowful blue eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"It shouldn't be taking so long for her to choose a pet..."

"Well, I disagree to that statement but I agree that is has been a while. Maybe I should check on her progress, you know how a child can be distracted by so many wagging tails," just as he was about to excuse himself, the door openned and out walked the subject of their conversation. "Oh dear," he muttered when he saw the large white and black bird perched on her shoulder. "I thought you had settled on a dog as your companion?"

"I had, but then I found this bird and he seemed to sad... I couldn't leave him alone in that room."

"Is that so?"

"What type of protection would a bird be?"

"Now, now, no need to be so forceful. Crusniks can be quite protective. They have been known to defend their nests against even the greatest opponent. There have even been cases of them taking out giant reticulateds to defend their young."

"If it's so dangerous, why would it be in a petshop?!"

"Please, be calm. There is no need to worry. Abel is gentle toward humans, he wouldn't so much as mess a hair on her head."

"I want this one. I don't want him to be so alone anymore," Caterina felt as if she was speaking of herself rather than the animal. "Why is he so sad? Do you know?"

"Oh, yes... You see, Crusniks are odd creatures. You have heard of Pheonix?" She nodded, "Crusniks are similar in that they have a very long lifespan. Most easily outlive humans, and it takes much for them to die of... unnatural causes. They are like many other birds in that, they mate for life. Abel had a mate, but unfortunatly, she was killed. The one thing I've never understood it that all other birds I've carred for tended to follow after their mate... Abel seems incappable of that."

Caterina turned her head to look into those sorrowful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile to try to cheer him up. "Twee, heh, heh..." he lifted his head to the side and closed his eyes, as if smiling back. He looked toward the table, "AH!" Black wings flapped as he fluttered over to the deffenseless cup of tea. Shimmering silver tail feathers trailing over Caterina's shoulder in the process.

"... Are you certian you want this one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then I feel it is my duty to warn you," the Asian man cringed as the sound of breaking was heard. "The reason he was all alone is because," he cracked a mismatched eye to half glare at the silver-white haired man kneeling at the table, looking as if her ws about to be beat, "he's as clumbsy as a bull in a china shop..."

"Poor thing," Caterina just looked at the destraught bird, looking off the end of the table at the broken cup. "He just wants a drink." Caterina went to the table. She startled everyone when she found an empty saucer and poured a bit of the tea in it, holding it out so Abel could lap at it. "Carefull, it's hot," she giggled when he reared back and shook his head repeatedly.

The Count looked at the unknown scene, of the Night Lord as future Cardinal giggled, and smirked. Perfect match. "Shall I draw up the contract?"

"Yes, we'll take him..." the current Cardinal grumbled as Abel looked over at the Count and nodded.

"As you wish, My Lord," not a one questioned his choice in sentiment but neither did they know whom it was ment for.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Author's Corner

Alright, alright everyone!! No need to pitch fits. For now this is going to be a one-shot! I AM ABLE TO PUSH IT TO A FULL BLOWN STORY!! But I can't get a thumbs up from anyone so, TT it is a one-shot for now. Review me and I'll try to get it going. What? You were expecting me to go off the handle on a weird rant? Sry, not today...

"Twee?"

Not in the mood Abel...

"Twwwweeeee!"

I said I wasn't in the mood...

"I give up..." Silver-haired man stomps out of room.

'Notices' Wait, was the Sephiroth? WTF!! Hey! Wait, WTF!! Come back!

"No fing way, I paid my debt. who knew the preist could play poker..."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own… -wish I did!-

Author's note: No longer a one-shot. Will be at least a three chapters, maybe more.

I blame you all…. And love ya for it! Lol. The continuance of the Cardinal and the Crusnik.

Chapter two

It had been over a week since Caterina had gotten Abel, and though his clumsiness was a bit tiresome she had gotten use to catching things before he knocked them off.

"No Abel, dinner first, then dessert," the silver bird looked up at her, suspiciously like someone with his hand caught stuck in the cookie jar. The talons clutching a dessert cake having nothing to do with it, I'm sure.

"Twee, heh?"

"Fine that one will be yours, after dinner. Put it over there and eat your food. You know what that nice shop owner said…"

"**Though he prefers sweets, do try to give him a balanced diet. And make sure to let him loose every so often. For he is a bird of prey and needs a fresher meal every now and then."**

Caterina blinked, "Oh, is that what's wrong?" Abel cocked his head at her, confused. "Are you wanting to hunt?" Abel's head shot up, catching her eyes before looking down. He wouldn't look at her again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," she didn't know why she said it or why she tilted the bird's head up to look at her, "You are a predator, and as long as you don't eat anyone nice, like a bunny, I'll forgive you." She gave him as small kiss on the top of his head, she could've sworn she saw him blushing when she pulled away.

It was getting dark outside and she was apprehensive about letting Abel loose so late, "You will come back to me, won't you?" He tilted his head as he stepped up onto her shoulder to watch her remove something from her wrist. "Here," when he stretched out his neck to try to see what she had, she fastened a gold chain around it. "There. Fits perfectly Now I'll always know it's you," she gave a girlish giggle as he turned his head to look down at the small cross bracelet

He gave his head a shake and when it barely moved he touched his face to her head. _Thank you._

"You're welcome," she went to the window to open it. "Come back safe," Abel took off through the open window, black wings hidden in the night so that he appeared to be a shooting silver star.

Caterina was found asleep by the window later that night and carefully laid in her bed, "Abel," she mumbled, rolling over as blankets were pulled to cover her. Her finder wished for nothing but to assure her remained silent as he retrieved his dessert still sitting on the table.

Caterina opened her eyes as sun poured in through the window. "Mm," she rubbed at them before remembering the night before. "Abel?" The window was shut and she looked around in a panic.

Until she heard a, "Twee," from the table.

"Abel! You scared me," she rushed over to the exhausted bird. He was laying on his stomach, beak pointing at the half eaten piece of cake. "Ate too much, didn't you?"

"Twee, heh, heh," his eyes closed and turned so he couldn't see the temptation.

"Wait… Where'd the rest of the cake go?"Caterina examined the table, swearing she heard the bird moan when she spotted the crumb filled platter. "Abel!"

Somehow, he managed a hiccup when she gathered the tired bird up, "Oh Abel… Let's see if we can find something to help your stomach."

"Get that infernal thing outa here!" Abel curled up tight, hoping Caterina's protection would ward away the angry cook when they entered the kitchen. "I told ya he ain't welcome here!"

"He won't touch anything, honest. We're just here because he has a stomach ache and I was wondering if you had anything for it."

"If it were you, dear, I'd say a bit of soda in water. But him, hair of the dog maybe?" Abel, if possible, seemed to pale as the cook produced a piece of the richest looking chocolate cake out of thin air. "Go on, have a bit," Abel jumped away from the forward moving cake. He tried to fly away but was too heavy and fluttered to the floor with scratching thunk. "If he 'idn't a bloody vulture! Ya ate so much ya can't even fly." She started laughing when Abel covered his distended belly with his black wings, "Seems us ladies ain't the only lot worried 'bout our figure," she gave Caterina a nudge. "Alright get yer jolly ol' self up here and I'll see what I can do."

"Twee heh, heh?" He looked up innocently at Caterina after trying to fly again.

"All right," she picked him up and set him on the counter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Time break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nearly a month had passed with nothing too eventful happening. Caterina went through her daily routines with Abel trailing along side, though he still found the time to get into trouble on occasion. On the nights Abel wouldn't touch his meal she would leave the window open for him before she went to bed and every morning after he would be curled up at his place at her small table, staring at the last few bites of the previous night's dessert. Thought the cake incident never did reoccur.

One day Caterina laid across her bed, somehow able to keep her underskirts from flaring up uncontrollably, as she sketched Abel resting on one of the foot-boards posts. An odd sound came from the contented bird. A soft 'twittering' could be heard emanating from him. Caterina had become use to it, it sounded like a humming, as if he had a song stuck in his head.

"You have such pretty feathers, why don't you show them?" Abel's head titled to glance at her with one eye. "Won't you show me your plume?" She turned the picture to him, showing his downed top feathers.

Abel became very flustered, bowing and shaking his head before flying off his perch to huddle on top of one of the bookcases beside the closed window. Caterina blinked bewildered by Abel's actions, until the memory of the shop owner's words surfaced.

"**Crusniks do not show their feathers to attract a mate, they do it to agitation and possible attack."**

"Oh… I forgot," laying the book down she went to look up at Abel. "It's okay, you don't have to show me your crown." Even for all her careening, Abel shrank away from her. "Alright…" With a sad sigh, she pushed open the window and watched Abel fly away.

Caterina fell asleep that night, beside the window. But unlike all the other mornings when she had let Abel loose, she awoke not in her bed but where she had fallen asleep. She searched the room, no sign of the silver black-winged bird. Even the piece of cake she had left for him was untouched.

Caterina searched the house several times that day and watched the sky from her open window for nights more. No shooting silver stars were to be seen; No Abel.

She cried herself to sleep several times, fearing he had left her forever.

Author's corner

Yeah Angst… Don't ask me where it came from

Abel: tweeee heee heee! –crying uncontrollable-

-sigh- stop whining… You're the one that ran away…

Abel: -still pouting-

No wonder I've got a headache… Will continue, I just don't know how long it will take.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them…. –pout-

A/N: Alright, I've heard the reviewers' complaints… I hope this chapter will suffice to their wishes, if not just say whether or not I should move this to Trinity Blood instead. (They didn't have the crossover feature on the story listing when I first posted this story and I chose PSoH because that's where the story started.)

The clang of the shop bell as the door thudded against the wall could only mean one of two things. "Hey, Count," and D would've rather it been a robbery.

"Detective! Do you mind keeping your voice down!" D yelled at a harsh whisper, not wishing to disturb his guest.

T-chan seemed to appear out of nowhere to take a flying leap at Leon, chomping down on his skull. "D! Get this damn goat offa me!"

'Hi Count,' Chris tugged at D's sleeve to make his presence known before trying to get T-chan to release his big brother.

"Please, don't mind them…"

"It's alright," the three behind D froze at the soft voice. "I was raised with siblings after all."

"Yes well," a sweat drop threatened to slide down D's dark hair as the three gathered closer to the voice. "It doesn't excuse them…"

"Count, go easy on them. They are only children after all."

Leon frowned and reached out, spinning around the chair the stranger was in, "Hey buddy!"

"Twee?! Tweeeeeee," Leon blinked at the swirly eyed bird gripping onto the seat cushion for dear life. "Eeee Eee," trying to right itself, the bird toppled out onto the floor in a flash of silver feathers.

"Abel! Are you all right My Lord? Leon, why did you do that?!" D carefully gathered the disoriented bird, laying him onto the couch for fear of another incident.

D left Chris and T-chan to make Leon feel guilty for startling the poor 'bird' and sat beside Abel as he got his barring back. "Why won't you eat, My Lord? You haven't touched anything in nearly a week, neither have you gone hunting." D grabbed a particularly expensive tea pot from the table before the three, still scuffling, crashed into it.

"You're getting better at that Count," Abel smirked.

"I learned because of you. Now, why have you returned to me? You have been with this pet shop for some time and never once chose to leave with anyone. What did they young lady do to have you running back to me?"

"She, wanted to see my Crown…"

"Ah… Human curiosity, the best and worst aspect of them."

"When I became flustered, she said it didn't matter…"

"You are lucky then. Most would've pushed until you did show them."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't. She misses you. Go back to her." D left Abel to think as he went to disperse the fight that ensued. "I have had enough of your squabbling," grabbing both of the participants, Leon by the ear and T-chan by the horn. "ENOUGH!"

"Squabbling?" Leon yipped when D pinched his ear, hard.

"I'm trying to eat him!" T-chan was left dangling in the air with how high D held his horn.

"In that case, stop playing with your food and eat him already," D dropped them both before ushering Chris toward Abel, uncaring of what ensued behind him.

"Now, Chris, be a dear and escort Abel back home. He knows where he's going, I just want to make sure he doesn't get distracted by anything along the way."

'Uh, okay Count, but what about big brother?' Leon was currently being backed into a corner by a very hungry looking Totetsu.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Run along."

'Hi Mr. Abel, I'm Chris," Chris held out his hand to the man dressed in white.

"Hello Chris," Abel took the small boy's hand to be walked out of the store.

'This is it? WOW!' Chris stood starry eyed at the large house gate. Abel had led him to. 'Why would you run away from a place like this?'

"I'm afraid I'll hurt the young lady of the house," Abel's clawed hand clutched the boy's lightly.

'With these?' Chris lifted Abel's hand, 'You haven't hurt me, have you? If you care about her, enough to worry about hurting her… You'd never hurt her… Wait, that didn't come out right… Um,' Abel patted the boy on the head to silence him.

"How could I hurt someone I only wish to protect?"

'Yeah! That's it! That's what I meant!' Abel chuckled. 'Um… Is there a bell or something?'

Abel smiled and shook his head. Suddenly black wings unfolded to carry the man upward, toward the main house. "Wait there!"

'Wow! He had wings?' Chris stood stunned as Abel disappeared around the house.

((((((((((((((((((((

Caterina sat in a daze, trying to read. She sighed and closed the book, it wasn't working. "Twe heh!" She blinked, shaking her head, how many times had she gone searching for that sound only to find out it had been another noise all together. "Tweeeee! Heh heh!"

The book dropped to the floor as she bolted for the door. There had been no mistaking it that time as a silver star shot across the window, "ABEL!" Tearing through the house for the nearest exit she threw open her arms to catch the speeding bird.

"Ooof!" They both tumbled to the ground when he couldn't maneuver around her. "Oh Abel…"

"Twee heh?" She laughed and gave him a kiss on the head. He was blushing beak to tail when she picked him up to clutch him to her chest.

"Never leave me again."

A blackened wing reached out to brush her blond hair out of her face. _I promise._

A growling suddenly erupted as Abel sweat dropped and looked at his stomach. Caterina laughed. "I knew you'd come back! Just as soon as you got hungry enough. Come on, let's get some lunch."

Abel's head shot up, happily peeping at the concept of food. When he suddenly remembered. "Twee!" He pulled away from a startled Caterina to fly toward the get. "Heh, heh!" He called for her to follow.

((((((((((((((((((

Chris frowned and paced at the gate after losing sight of Abel. "Chris! Chris!" Abel came back into view to wave at the enthused boy. "I have someone I'd like you to meet," Abel landed on his side of the gate to place a hand on his shoulder. "She needs a friend her own age… She doesn't have anyone to be around but me and the servants. You'll like her, honest."

"Abel! Wait up! You know I can't keep up with…." A young blonde-haired girl came into sight. "Oh… Hello."

'Hi!' Chris held up a hand.

"Abel," the girl looked worriedly at Abel holding onto his shoulder.

Abel suddenly flew to her side of the gate to kneel next to her to hug her. "It's okay, I promised. Chris helped me get back home."

"Oh… He brought you back to me… Thank you," the girl looked at a loss for a name.

'Chris,' Chris frowned before looking at Abel, who was somehow sitting perfectly balanced on her shoulder.

Abel shook his head, sending a small gold cross shimmering in the sun, "She can't hear me like you can, nor see me as you can."

'Oh…' Chris' frown depended.

"Why don't you come in and have lunch with us? As a 'thank you' for returning Abel." The girl pulled open the gate enough to let Chris in.

'Thanks!' He smiled as she pulled it closed behind him. 'Uh…miss?'

"Caterina. Come on, Molly makes a wonderful chocolate dessert cake."

"Cake!" Abel jumped into the air before flying for the house. "Yay! CAKE!"

"Oh no, there he goes. Come on! Let's catch up or they'll be none left for us. And Molly will ban him from the kitchen again." Caterina grabbed Chris' wrist to run after Abel's fading form.

((((((((((((((((

The bell jingled softly as the shop door opened, "Welcome to , oh Chris there you are! I was beginning to worry, it's after dark."

'I'm sorry Count. When I took Abel home Miss Caterina offered me some lunch and then we started laughing about stuff and then Abel knocked over a lamp trying to catch a mouse that got inside and we had to chase him and the mouse all around the house and then we lost the mouse and Abel and had to find him… I ended up getting lost four times and Abel ended up finding me! Caterina has a reeeeealy big house.'

"That sounds fun, but doesn't explain the times," D smiled down at the overly happy boy.

'Well, by the time we found Caterina again she said it was late enough for supper and I should just stay and eat before I went home. I'm sorry…"

"It's quite all right but next time, call," he patted the boy and returned to the task he had been doing."

'Ok Count.' Chris took a seat in one of the chairs after his long day, noticing Totetsu grumbling to himself on the couch. 'What's wrong T-chan?'

"I couldn't do it, I _just _couldn't do it!"

"Don't mind him Chris, he just lost his appetite earlier."

"The man reeked as if he hadn't bathed in days! I prefer my food properly prepared…" Chris frowned at the pouting expression on his friend's face.

The Count merely chuckled at the whining.


End file.
